Momentary stress relief
by snowdrop
Summary: Edited it AGAIN. Improved it a bit. Only a bit. See if you like it.


> Title:Momentary stress relief
> 
> Pairing: koshsen
> 
> Author: snowdrop
> 
> Genre: humour Rating: pg (yaoi, violence)
> 
> Warnings: Edited this a couple of times over the years....lol....hope you guys find it better.
> 
> Disclaimer: OMG OMG!!!! THEY DON"T BELONG TO Me. So don't sue pls.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was past midnight and not a sound could be heard from the halls of the Ryonan Hostel.Now normally, Ryonan being a very successful school was full of sucessful students who found it, how would you phrase it, ah,_ right_, to party away and thus the halls would be filled with loud music thumping away and drunk people occasionally falling out the windows of the hostel. However the only time when the hostel was deafeningly silent at midnight can only equate to one thing.**THE SEMESTER EXAMS.**  
  
Only one room lighted the dark hallway of the hostel. Inside occupied what any ordinary hostel room would contain. Two beds, two tables, two cupboards, a tiny bathroom and lets oh not forget, _the roommates_.  
  
In that particular room,Koshino Hiroaki sat at his table, killing himself with memorizing his additional math formulas wayyyyy past his bedtime and needless to say, he was a tad bit irritable from the need to sleep. "The determinant of a matrix is one over ad-bc,he determinant of a matrix is..." Before he could continue, a loud snore coming from his room mate's side of the room interrupted him.  
  
Felling slightly edgy but letting it go, koshino continued his memorizing."The determinant of a matrix is one over..."Once again, the snore interrupted him, making him feel even more irritated that he already is.He played around with the thought of suffocating that person to death but decided against it and continued his memorizing.For a while, it seemed almost as if the snoring was at rest and he would have silence accompany him whilst he studied but ....the snoring had other plans.When koshino was completely relying on the silence to help him with his studying, the snoring started again. This time louder that the last.Using the remaining shreds of his determination, koshino ignored that annoying sound again, and decided that to help himself, he would write what he memorized onto a sheet of paper.And so as he did that, the snoring stopped almost completely for a while until once again koshino found himself completely one with silence and pleased at himself for being able to remember what he memorized.However, the snoring started again. And no matter how koshino tried to concentrate, no matter how hard he forced himself to ignore the snoring, he ended getting affected and writing on his piece of paper "The determinant of a matrix is snore."With that discovery, almost as if the mock him, that was a loud snoooooooooooooreeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
"That"s it!! That"s the LAST straw!" koshino growled as he lunged himself at the source of the snores.  
  
Sendoh blinked as the three guys surrounded him.Two of them were from Shohoku and one was from Ryonan. Pushing Sendoh against the wall, Rukawa said huskily as he stared straight at him "You are mine."Not a second passed before an angry redhead pulled sendoh away from rukawa and hugged him in a deathgrip " IYA!!Sendoh is MINE!" It wasn't long(thankfully) before Sendoh was pulled away and pushed behind, this time by koshino. "You're BOTH WRONG!! Sendoh belongs to me!!"  
  
Touched by his koi's possesiveness Sendoh grew teary eyed and grabbed koshino's arm hugging it tight."Hai, I belong to koshino." as he declared that, koshino turned to him with wide eyes, touched by the sudden declaration, he proceeded to declare his love to Akira as well, "I love you aki-kun" Doubly touched , Sendoh replied with love bubbles for eyes "I love you too Hiro-kun!" And it seemed at that time that koshino was about to bestow him a kiss when suddenly, everything went black, and the image of koshino's sweet face disappeared only to be replaced by with angry features.Soon enough sendoh found that he couldn't breathe. It wasn't long before Sendoh realized that an enraged Koshino had strangled him out of his euphoric dream.  
  
"ko...kosh..." Sendoh struggled to utter before his surroundings started spinning. Barely noticing the colour change on Sendoh"s face going from dark beige to light blue, Koshino stopped his strangling very reluctantly.  
  
With traces of his anger slowly sinking to an abyss due to his exhaustion, Koshino got off the now gasping for air Sendoh, switched off the lamp on his table and plunked down onto his bed.  
  
"Hiro kun?" a now recovered Sendoh asked as he disturbed the sudden silence that had taken over the room.  
  
The only answer he got was the snores, that came from koshino, echoing throughout the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 2: The cruel gods  
  
Koshino cursed under his breath as he headed back to the hostel. It was late in the evening, he had stayed back in school for a while, to rearrange the class tables for the coming examinations. But that wasn't why he was cursing. No, not because he had to rearrange the tables with a perverted twit who could keep his hands off him for more than 2 seconds when they were alone but because through some sadistic stroke of luck, Sendoh "oh so happened" to be sitting right beside him for the exams.  
  
Koshino eyed the rambling idiot beside him. He didn't hate Sendoh,of course he didn't, Sendoh was his koi for goodness sake. And it wasn't that he resented being hentai pant's koi, he really didn't. What he did resent was the fact that Sendoh, BEING Sendoh was "oh so sociable", "Oh so smart" and "Oh so athletic" and oh let's not forget, "oh so desirable". If Koshino didn't have enough stress being Sendoh's classmate, having to compete with him for grades, he had more stress dealing with the ace being his koi, having to swat away those pesky fans and stalkers ,the package that came along with sendoh.Why oh why did the gods curse him to fall in love with Sendoh?He looked to the sky and sighed.  
  
"He's so cool Hiro kun! He's like wow, whoa, and oohdon't you think so too?" That was another thing about his koi. A NATURAL FliRT. That idiot could flirt even without meaning to flirt. And the mess was koshino's to clean up.And of ALL people this time, Akira HAD to do it with RUKAWA KAEDE. Of course it was unintentional, Akira would never do anything behind his back, koshino knew that full well. However whether it was unintentional or not koshino had a big mess to clean up this time. Everyone knew that rukawa kaede belonged to that idiot Sakuragi. That tall idiot who doesn't know how to do anything but knock people out with his headbutts. Needless to say, this was nothing koshino couldn't handle.  
  
It's just those _damn_ headbutts.  
  
He gingerly touched that sore part of his forehead for a moment. That however was only half of the problem. The other half being that redhead's other half and his stalking and snatching-people-away habit. Koshino had already lost count of the number of times he had to save Akira from the scary fox. If he hadn't reached there on time the last time, Akira would have been shipped to Russia with that fox in a small box, all because that twit (no not his koi, the other twit) couldn't affort proper plane tickets.  
  
"Just the other day, we had a one on one match. Oh he was sooo good! My gosh, haven't had such a good match for the looongest time. Can't wait to play in the semi finals against him.Koshino's attention snapped back to Akira. "You had a one on one match with rukawa?! When was that?!"Akira cocked his head to the side, puzzled at the sudden demanding tone that koshino's questions held "You know That day when i came back late for dinner?". Koshino's eyes went wide. That was last thursday...Immediately he grabbed Sendoh by the collar and demanded "Did HE DO anything to you?" Shocked and worried of the sudden change in his koi, Akira gently plucked the hands that were threatening to strangle him and rubbed them gently. Seeing that it seemed to calm his koi down, Sendoh continued stroking those hands as he spoke, "He didn't do anything strange koi," Koshino almost let himself relax at the point when Sendoh continued "But now that you mentioned it, he kept making fouls that day even with his performance."This time, koshino's hand gripped SEndoh's in a death grip. "WHat FOULS did HE DO?" Still clueless to the situation and almost unaware of the pressure on his hands, Sendoh replied casually, "Oh he kept knocking into me." At that point Koshino's head was already brewing a mean headache. He removed his hands from sendoh's and continued walking back to the hostel stiffly.  
  
Of course, Sendoh being sendoh, didn't quite get the point of his koi's frigid walking and continued to babble on about that fox from shohoku.  
  
Ten minutes after koshino's somewhat awkward outburst, Sendoh finally noticed that Koshino hadn't spoken a word since then.He also finally noticed that Koshino's hands were clenched tightly, a huge vein was popping out from his forehead and that his small frame was positively shaking. Somewhat worried, Sendoh placed a hand on his koishii's shoulder and said 'hi..hiro kun...dai...daijou...." But before he could finish his sentence, an irate koshino had already placed his hands on Sendoh's neck. And was once again like last night and many nights since a month ago when koshino had started revising for the exams, strangling Sendoh.  
  
Having a crushing grip around his neck and his air supply suddenly cut off, all Sendoh could do was say "ko..koi..?" before he was surrounded by darkness.  
  
And that was where Koshino left his lover, twitching on the ground, cursing the gods and whatever twisted fate that made him Sendoh's alleged boyfriend.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 3: Results  
  
It was a full hour before the additional maths paper was due to end when koshino noticed at the corner of his eye, that Sendoh had put down his pen and was tying his answer scripts together. After finishing the job of keeping his papers together, Sendoh laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.  
  
And Koshino's response?  
  
He gripped his mechnical pencil so hard that his knuckles turned white. Why is he not checking his paper?!! Why is he resting?! OMG!? IS HE SNORING?! Finally noticing that his mechnical pencil had broke, koshino tried to control himself by covering his sight from Sendoh with his left hand and gripping his table with his right hand. One more hour.one more hour, come on Koshino Hiroaki, you didn't take temper control lessons for nothing! A week had passed since the examinations and the students of Ryonan High had received back all their papers. Koshino scored many Bs, a few Cs and rare As.  
  
It was already night time, Sendoh had passed out from drinking too much at the end of examinations party. Needless to say, he was snoring away loudly in his bed. Sighing happily, koshino proceeded to change himself for sleep. He had passed all his subjects, scored higher than he had expected and even got a few As. He was in short, quite contented and his habit of strangling Sendoh had become dormant since the ending of the exams.  
  
Almost ready for bed, koshino noticed that his, now snoring loud enough to wake the dead companion, had left all his papers scattered on his table. Knowing full well that the urge to tidy the table would nag at him for the rest of the night, if he didn't clean it, koshino mumbled something about messy perverted spikey heads and headed straight for Sendoh's study table.  
  
The first paper that koshino picked up was biology, on it wrote in big red letters "89/100". The second paper he picked up had once again like the first paper, big red letters that wrote "96/100" By the time koshino had picked up the last paper, a big vein on his forehead was a;ready tempting to burst and he was trying his best not to lose his temper. Unfortunately on the last paper wrote "Additional math" And in big red letters "100/100"  
  
An explosion occurred in Koshino's mind and all traces of sleep disappeared as koshino jumped onto the unsuspecting, happily dreaming Sendoh and strangled him yet again, thus waking Sendoh up with a shock.This time the grip was so strong that Sendoh could not even utter a single word.  
  
Three minutes later, the room was filled with silence as a shrilly koshino found his sanity and calmed down, got off sendoh and went to bed.  
  
After ten minutes of getting his breathing back to its normal pace again, Sendoh walked up to the already snoring koshino, snuggled with him on the bed, kissed his cheek and said "Love you too hiro kun."
> 
> * * *
> 
> The end!!!


End file.
